


Can I kiss you?

by Mylovelysnowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, very sorry this is terriblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelysnowbaz/pseuds/Mylovelysnowbaz
Summary: Simon, Agatha, Penelope, and Baz are at Penny's drinking and having a good time (tm)





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> uh its 1am and its v undeveloped but it's worth a shot since I really need to just keep writing, it was originally a one shot from a prompt but i decided to post it here too!!

 “Can I kiss you?” Baz smirked.

“only if I can kiss you first” Simon replied, faux smirk spreading.

“You’ll have to beat me to it”  
 “Deal”

“Time?” Baz’s tone flatlined, a stark contrast to the laugh covered seductiveness of the prior sentence.

“2 more seconds” Simon’s mirrored Baz’s own as he mentally calculated.

“ok

“Time”

They opened the Stairs door and exited, crouching as they went. Being tall was hard. As they stood up they were greeted with excited faces, eager of any news about their 10 second stay in the cupboard. Baz was the first to speak, geared up and drunk.

“what?” he eyed everyone. His tone light and hiding an undertone of laughter.

“Well, how was it?” Penny really played the part.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about” a false arrogance aired from Simon as he slumped back down, avoiding eye contact.

“I need a shot” Agatha exclaimed, changing the conversation in a generally well accepted manner. The game of spin the bottle was officially over.

Vodka, Tequila, around 12 cans of cider, and a newly bought monopoly board were scattered around the little room in which they sat, telling tales of the night in of 4 teenagers who should perhaps know a little better.

Another round of shots went down, one by one in the circle of 4. Simon first, then Baz, then Penny, then Agatha. Each one quivering and raising the tiny glass in triumph. A loud incoherent cheer followed as they wandered back to their places from the kitchen.

They were all pretty drunk at this point, the monopoly had long since been forgotten, too unable to focus and count the dice, never mind properly move the pieces and count money.

Simon slumped, his long limbs fell where they wanted and he tried his best to focus on the conversations around him.

“Who wants to play never have I ever?” Penny suggested, slightly slurring as she adjusted her skirt around.

“Bad game, but whatever” Baz perked up.

“How many fingers?” Simon slurred. Thinking hadn’t always been his strong point.

“bit personal” Agatha snorted before rolling over.

“shut it”

“waheeyyy” Penny and Baz chorused.

“You know what I meant”

“5”

They now sat around a stained coffee table, cluttered with a rainbow of shot glasses, covered in a sea of tequila. Simon sat up alert and ready to play, he looked bedraggled - his hair covering his eye in a mess of semi damp curls. He looked around and surveyed the night’s events which included, but was not limited to: the Chinese take away leftovers spread around the kitchen counters, smeared makeup, an ever-growing number of cans and shot glasses, a covering of green monopoly houses as a result of a drunken misjudgement in the living room, a secondary covering of cushions around the settees, and everyone’s messy hair and slumped posture. Though messy hair didn’t apply to Baz. Messy hair was Baz. Simon did have to admit it suited him a hell of a lot.

He remembered Baz’s geeky phase when his hair wasn’t so long and allowed to do its own thing, actually quite the opposite – prim and proper would be a good way to describe it. That was back in first year. His hair was what drove Simon to Baz, it intrigued him a lot for some reason and he was drawn to him.

“Never have I ever…taken food out of a bin and eaten it” Penny started.

Not a single finger was down.

“wow, glad to know I made friends with the right people” she continued “Agatha your turn”

“Okay, never have I ever…had a paranormal experience”

Simons first finger went down as he remembered the veil. It was strange, he thought, that he was the only one with dead relatives, the only one that could anticipate a familiar face that night.

“yeah, you guys know mine, the veil last year, that’s it, it is my turn?”

“oh yeah, that was so weird, and yeah it is”

“um... never have I ever” he was bad at this “looked through someone in this rooms phone”

Simon didn’t know if last summer counted. He decided it didn’t. As he looked around, everyone else had a finger down, he eyed them all suspiciously as a joke. Penny and Agatha started false arguing about what was right or wrong to do and trying to get the other to crack, meanwhile Baz just stared humorously at Simon.

“Never have I ever injured myself trying to impress the person I like” Baz continued coolly.

Surprisingly, Baz himself put a finger down without drawing attention to it, strange. Simon, again didn’t know what counted. There was that time he pulled a muscle trying to run for Baz, and that time he thought it would be a good idea to climb the old tree on campus. Though he wasn’t sure if liked Baz, maybe he did, he didn’t have to explain himself. The finger went down. Baz looked at him with a puzzled expression. Or maybe it was a smirk. Goddamnit.

The game continued for the rest of the night, it was slow moving but Agatha ended up losing because she stole a traffic cone one time. It came as a surprise to Simon, he thought it would have been Baz. When the game finished they assumed their original positions and began talking about life, Watford, the Mage, how unprepared for adult life they were. It was true, none of them had concrete plans of what they wanted to do after summer. After the conversation died down Simon checked his watch under the lamp, the face read around 3:34am when he stopped seeing double. Agatha and Penny were now yawning excessively and making their way upstairs to Penny’s bedroom where they would share the double bed. Simon and Baz were to share the living room and blankets.

“You know you snore, right?” Baz started.

“so you’ve told me”

“Well it’s true”

“You’re drunk”

Simon carried on, changing into his pyjamas of choice. They were checkered navy and red with a plain navy top that had a pocket on the left breast. A present from Penny last year. As he changed Baz turned to him, there was no way he was going to get those jeans off tonight. Simon moved his stuff into a neat pile the best he could, fighting off sleep from the alcohol, and placed it in a dry corner, picking up the blankets on his way back.

“Snow” Baz spoke rather quietly, almost hesitant.

“yeah”

“I’m drunk”

Simon chuckled, he never saw Baz drunk, he wasn’t too social. It was odd, he looked so open and soft, as though he had actual feelings.

“I know you are” he replied, slightly unsure about how he was meant to go about these things, all he could think about was how gentle Baz looked half asleep.

“I don’t like being drunk, it makes me open” Baz was retracting into himself a little, but at the same time edging forward, closer to Simon.

“What does that mean?”

Simon now tried to keep himself busy to avoid eye contact. He didn’t know if he liked where this was going. Or if he even knew where it was going.

“It means I like you Simon”

Simon stopped. Baz stared hopefully, scared, sober but drunk. Simon turned around and looked at Baz, his dark eyes were uncertain and regretful.

“Um” came his reply as he halted.

“Crap”

“No no no, don’t take it like that, in fact- “  
“in fact what?” Baz slurred.

“I think I might like you too, I don’t know, I”

They were both drunk. Simon knew it. But drunkenness was only a pathway to bravery. And confidence. Before he knew it, he was sat next to Baz on the sofa, his heart beating a million miles an hour he was certain it was audible. Seconds felt like years. And there was never going to be enough of them.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Only if I can kiss you first”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! or shoot me an ask at grimmpitchftsnow.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> ps it's exam season I really should be revising/studying ahhhhhhhhh help.


End file.
